1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combination door structure having an outer or surface formed of a layer of material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The structure herein is particularly related to what are characterized as combination doors which are exterior doors and are exposed to the weather.
Combination doors are commonly formed having a unitary core and an exterior skin surface commonly formed of a single piece of sheet material overlying the front and back sides of the door surface.
Combination doors for the most part have cut-out central portions for the insertion of screen or window members. The cut-out portions of surface layers of such doors generally become waste material and such pieces are of such size as to be reduced to pieces which pieced together would be sufficient to form a cover layer for an outside surface of a door.
It would be desirable to assemble pieces of material to form a surface layer and have the same as impervious to weather as if made of a single sheet of material.